


[podfic] Sirènes

by Annapods



Category: Dreamland (manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Eve est arrachée à Dreamland avec le hurlement de gonzesse de Terrence encore dans les oreilles.Écrit parLisky.





	[podfic] Sirènes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sirènes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635485) by [Lisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/s5) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/56u8ugmmxzttbgd/%5BDreamland%5D%20Sir%C3%A8nes.mp3?dl=0)

 **Téléchargement:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/56u8ugmmxzttbgd/%5BDreamland%5D%20Sir%C3%A8nes.mp3?dl=0))

 

[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** Merci Lisky pour m'avoir donner la permission d'enregistrer cette fic !

 


End file.
